Restored Relashionships
by WildKratts
Summary: When Kona finds her mom, and mysteriously runs off after the reunion, the pups and Ryder must find out why she left. And when they do, a rather sad background to the nature pup is revealed. Rated T for safety due to a review. Apologies to the guest, I didn't think it necessary for a T.
1. Acquaintances and SemiPrologue

Chapter 1 Aquaintences, Prologue

Kona sat down. She turned around and looked up at Chase, who was right behind her. "So you said I'd like this pup? Why again?"

"She's a pit bull. And boy can she sing!" Chase wagged his tail.

"Lucy Ricardo can sing too, but that doesn't mean she's good at it," Kona rolled her eyes.

"She sings better than Marshall, how can you liken her to Lucy!" Chase stared blankly at the pup.

"Objection!" Marshall called from further back in the line.

A pup suddenly came out of the set of curtains to greet the pups, while Luke Stars did likewise with the people.

"Hello," said the pup. "I'm Rose..."

Kona locked eyes with Rose and studied her intently. A gray and white striped tail.

"Raindrop?!" Rose exclaimed.

Kona growled and bared her teeth.

"Now Raindrop, don't be like that!" Rose said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Don't call me Raindrop!" Kona snapped.

Before anyone could say anymore, Chase interrupted. "You two know each other?" The shepherd asked.

"Yes, we're acquaintances," Rose said.

"Yes. She's my mother." Kona said.(THIS LINE AND LAST SLIGHTLY EDITED FROM ORIGINAL VERSION, from the Father Gilbert mystery series from Focus on the Family. Not my quote)

"What?" The other pups asked.

Ryder walked over. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Kona shouted. She then turned, ran to her truck, jumped in and left.

The rest of the pups and Ryder watched in confusion.

 **A/N the next chapter will be a flashback, where the pups follow Kona and learn why she ran off. This was generally only a prologue. The next chapter should be posted by Saturday.**


	2. Life Before

Chapter 2 Life Before

As I said this chapter will be for a flashback.

Kona returned to the Lookout.

Chase and Ryder followed her and found her in her pup house.

Chase, the only one of them small enough to fit inside, slipped in and nudged Kona.

Kona whirled around, teeth bared. "I'm not going back! I'm not, and you can't make me!" She snapped.

Chase stepped back. "Relax! Just tell us why you ran off!" Chase said, and crawled back out.

Kona followed. She growled a little, then took a deep breath. "I was part of a relatively small litter. I was the only the girl, the runt and the weakest..." she began.

(Flashback begins here)

Rose laid her head down. Three puppies. She had been told it was two boys and a girl.

Her mate, Jack*, frowned at one of the puppies. It was tiny, and it was the girl. He turned away.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"The girl is the weakest. I think we should only raise the boys," Jack said flatly.

"I know we both wanted boys. And to tell the truth I was eventually going to suggest that too. But after they can eat solid food," Rose answered.

"Fair enough," Jack grumbled. He left.

(2 months later)

A car engine sound grew louder and louder. A gray sedan rolled up to a spot in the middle of nowhere. A snout with a small puppy hanging by the scruff popped out of the window. The pup was dropped a little bit away from the sedan. The car left, and the little pup was left to wander.

(End of flashback)

"And you wandered till you were found..." Chase guessed, his voice trailing off.

Kona nodded and sniffed. "They named me Raindrop because of the spot pattern on my back before they tossed me," Kona stood up. "Go to Luke's concert without me, I don't want to see her again." Without waiting for a reply, Kona went back into her pup house and shut the door.

Chase and Ryder looked at each other.

"Well, now we know the story behind her running off..." Ryder said.

"Yep." Chase said simply. "Are we _really_ going to the concert without her?" He asked.

"What else can we do? Come on, let's go," Ryder answered.

The twosome left to back to the concert.

 **A/N That flashback sounded more dramatic in my head. Oh well. Thanks for reading! PS. Anyone can use Jack for their own story, he's an Aussie Cattle Dog(purebred).**


End file.
